Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems for creating a durable water-resistant and fire-resistant foam-based seal in the joint between adjacent panels. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to providing an expansion joint seal system which includes a plurality of fire retardant, such as intumescent, members to protect the adjacent substrates and joint.